The Selfish and The Greedy
by ruji
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji meet again after eight long years. Time has changed the both of them, but some things remained as they were. 【TezukaFuji. Yaoi. Smut.】【Sequel: Settling Scores】


Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.  
Warning: Male on male smut. You have been forewarned.

* * *

 **The Selfish and The Greedy**

* * *

It had been years since he stepped into this restaurant. Eight years, to be precise. He had jetted off to Germany a year after graduation from Seigaku, and almost never set foot into Japan again, except on the few occasions in which he had given in to his mother's incessant begging for him to return. Even then, he never stayed more than a week. Time was precious, especially so for a professional athlete who was simultaneously pursuing a Master's degree in medicine.

He looked around the shop. A sense of familiarity still lingered even though there were evidences of new furniture and light fixtures. He noticed that even the tatami had been changed. But the warm, cozy ambience the place exuded remained much the same. Tezuka didn't notice he had been staring blankly until familiar voices broke him out of his reverie, all too familiar voices that simultaneously called out to him, nothing less than glad to see him. He then heard a silvery chuckle, his head immediately turning towards that direction. Fuji. It had been so many years, and in addition to the selfish decision he made nearly a decade ago, he definitely didn't expect Fuji to be smiling at him when they finally met again. That smile, however, was one he was unable to decipher.

What surprised Tezuka even more was the flow of events that evening, which eventually led to him being in Fuji's studio apartment, sitting on the edge of his bed and watching over the younger man despite the buzz in his head. They had all gotten tipsy from the indulgence in sake and company, and Fuji had been the target during the silly drinking game they played. Though Fuji could hold his liquor pretty well, he was still no match against Momoshiro and his accomplices whom included Kikumaru, Inui, Oishi, Echizen and Kaidoh. After which, Tezuka was left with the task of escorting Fuji home, since there was no one else available to do that.

It had been nearly a decade since they last met. He had made a selfish decision to leave Japan to pursue better education and training for his game of tennis, and Fuji had taken the liberty to avoid him since then. All these years, his heart had never strayed to entertain thoughts of any other individual, though his pride had also prevented him from keeping up with the task of contacting Fuji when all Fuji did was to avoid him.

As he looked down at his sleeping friend, Tezuka couldn't help but wonder if they still stood a chance of picking up their relationship from where it had stopped. Eight years was a fearfully long time, and Fuji had changed, he was sure. It was only then that Tezuka noticed Fuji's features seemed to have gotten sharper, and his face had discarded the cute boyish look to take on a harder, more angular outline. But he still looked effeminate, and probably even more beautiful than he had been back then.

Tezuka was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice his hand had made its way to push aside the strands of hair matted to Fuji's forehead, until he saw hazy pacifics staring back at him. The orbs of blue were hidden behind heavy eyelids soon enough, and a lazy smile stretched across Fuji's lips. A muffled moan rumbled in Fuji's throat as his hand came up to grab at Tezuka's arm.

"Mmn... Tezuka... suck my cock. " Fuji muttered.

Tezuka's eyes widened, wondering if he was hearing things. "...What?! "

Fuji looked up at Tezuka with half-lidded eyes, his smile almost disappearing, "I said, suck my cock, Tezuka..." he said quietly but clearly, his lower body fidgeting impatiently and his other hand deliberately disappearing into his pants as Tezuka looked down his body.

"Are you out of your mind? " Tezuka asked, though he didn't have the slightest idea as to why his hand had moved on its own accord to cup Fuji's crotch.

"I'm not... but I'm pretty sure I'm either drunk or dreaming. " It was obvious that Fuji was aroused as Tezuka gently kneaded the package in his hand.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had already unzipped Fuji's pants and was taken by yet another surprise that Fuji hadn't been wearing any form of underwear. Curling his fingers around Fuji's arousal, Tezuka silently cursed the effects of alcohol as he gave the rigid flesh in his hand three slow pulls. Fuji moaned, his back arching and his body twisting erotically in a way that Tezuka couldn't tear his gaze from. Tezuka's breath caught in his throat as gleaming azure eyes snapped open to stare at him and an animalistic growl rumbled at the back of Fuji's throat.

"Suck it, Tezuka... come on, it's about time you paid me back for all the blowjobs I've given you. "

Tezuka felt his face heat up, and he couldn't be sure if it was Fuji's words that did it, or if it was the effect of alcohol. He also wasn't sure if Fuji was drunk at all, being able to throw such sharp retorts at him. Whichever it was, he couldn't find it in himself to deny that lovely crimson tint on Fuji's fair face.

The next time he did a reality check, he had Fuji's bare bum cradled against the bend of his elbows and his hands gripping on to Fuji's slim hips as he pleasured him with nothing more than tongue, lips and the occasional graze of his teeth on Fuji's sensitive skin. He was getting giddy from the mixture of alcohol and adrenaline swimming around in his body system, and the exotic scent of Fuji and sex wasn't making the functioning of his brain easier in any way.

He was so fixated on the wanton expressions on Fuji's body and face that he didn't notice the dull throb between his own legs. He could clearly feel, though, the throbbing that was on his tongue. Using the tip of his tongue, he spelt his name out on the leaking tip of Fuji's cock. It was a little fancy trick that Fuji liked to use on him. He remembered ever asking Fuji what he was doing, and Fuji had only grinned and told him it was black magic to make sure that that cock belonged only to him. He wasn't sure if it was really the power of black magic, but he was most certain he hadn't sought release from anyone else.

Fuji moaned loudly as Tezuka's nimble tongue tickled his cock, pushing him towards the edge of release. Tezuka let the throbbing flesh slip from his lips, and moved further down, using the same trick to stimulate Fuji's entrance. He could feel the tight ring of muscles clenching and relaxing against the tip of his tongue, as if begging for more. Among the flood of thoughts and memories rushing through his head, Tezuka briefly wondered if Fuji was sober enough to notice the little trick he had applied. Just as he finished spelling his name out, Tezuka thrust his tongue slightly past the tight ring of muscles, and Fuji came almost instantly. Slender hips jerking violently, Fuji's leg and back muscles tensed as white ribbons of cum decorated the deep blue fabric of his shirt, his feet accidentally kicking Tezuka in the ribs in the process.

Carefully putting Fuji back on the bed, Tezuka then moved to hover over the shorter man, watching closely as the other recovered from his orgasm. Wet pink lips parted slightly as soft breaths passed them quickly, the light sheen of perspiration on his forehead, and the flushed skin that had become an even more tender shade of pink. Hazy orbs of blue then peeked through long lashes to look up at Tezuka, staring at him with a mixture of confusion, longing and vulnerability. Tezuka leaned down to press a brief kiss to Fuji's lips, just lightly, in fear of getting rejected by Fuji. When Fuji did nothing to shun away, instead tilting his chin up to prolong the contact, Tezuka then took it as a cue to deepen the kiss.

He had almost forgotten how tender and pliable Fuji's lips were. They felt so warm and comfortable, Tezuka almost forgot to breathe. Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka and pulled him down until their bodies were pressed together, effectively dismissing Tezuka's efforts to keep his own shirt free of semen stains. The kiss got immensely needy, their lips and tongues mating passionately, wanting to get more out of the other. When Tezuka pulled away for a breather, Fuji was looking up at him again.

"Fuji..." Tezuka breathed out, amber eyes scrutinizing every single inch of Fuji's face.

"You're hard..." Fuji muttered, shifting his legs to nudge Tezuka between his legs. Tezuka felt his face heat up again, and this time he was sure alcohol wasn't the cause of it.

"You're Tezuka... right? " Fuji whispered, his hands coming up to feel Tezuka's face, his eyes gazing at the bespectacled man as if trying to make sure he was who he thought he was. Tezuka nodded, wondering what that emotion he saw in Fuji's eyes was.

"You can fuck me if you want then, Tezuka... _fuck me..._ "

Tezuka stared at Fuji for a while, and he felt Fuji's legs moving to twine around his own, slender thighs pressing on the sides of his hips. He wanted Fuji; for the past eight years he had wanted Fuji. But not this way. Fuji was drunk and he didn't even know if Fuji was really aware that it was him lying there with him. It would be wrong for him to take advantage of Fuji while he was in that state, as much as he wanted to do as Fuji told him to.

"You're drunk, Fuji..." he muttered, trying to push himself off, but Fuji's legs wouldn't give way.

"Mmn... so what? I want..." mumbled Fuji, his legs gripping tighter around Tezuka, his hips rolling against Tezuka's.

The taller man resisted the urge to groan, and forced himself to decline Fuji's advances. "I can't do this... let me go, Fuji. "

Tezuka thought he heard Fuji growl, and the next moment, he was on his back and Fuji was sitting on his hips. Fuji furrowed his brows, feeling slightly nauseous as his head spun. His hands pressed on to Tezuka's chest for support until he recovered his balance.

"You can't do it, then _I'll_ do it..." he muttered, words slurring on his tongue.

He stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, his hands then moving to divest Tezuka of his pants and underwear. Tezuka could do nothing but stare at Fuji's naked body, the lust building up within him as his eyes devoured the flawless skin. He bit back a groan as he felt cold fingers wrapping around his arousal. Fuji stroked him a few times, then shifted back to sit on his hips, grinding his ass down on Tezuka's groin. He rocked his hips, moaning softly as their cocks rubbed against each other, both of them getting harder by the second. Leaning down, Fuji undid the buttons on Tezuka's shirt with his teeth, then grinned up at Tezuka before proceeding to lick and tease Tezuka's nipple with his tongue. Tezuka let out a gasp, his hand moving to grab at Fuji.

Fuji's voice, Fuji's scent, Fuji's skin... everything about Fuji was all slowly eating away his resolve and discipline, just like it always had.

"Fuji... stop that. I won't be able to contr-" before Tezuka could finish his sentence, Fuji had leaned down to kiss his lips hungrily, licking and nibbling on his lower lip.

Fuji straightened his body slightly, his free hand coming up to toy with his own nipples, letting out soft mewls as he pinched the dusky nubs. Tezuka realized only then that Fuji was deliberately putting on a show for him. Fuji was drunk and horny, and he was going all out to get laid. And while Tezuka knew that he would definitely fall into Fuji's trap, he was too absorbed into Fuji's act to do anything to rescue himself from his current plight either. Having had enough with his nipples, Fuji then put his hand behind him and caught hold of Tezuka's cock, shifting his hips so that he could rub the throbbing pole between his butt cheeks. Tezuka groaned softly, his self-restraint wearing dangerously thin.

Staring at Fuji's crimson-tinted face and that smile which was completely foreign to him, Tezuka mentally berated himself and harshly pulled the reins on his rapidly escaping sanity. This was _not_ the Fuji he wanted.

"Fuji, don't do that. " He ordered as he sat up and drew Fuji into his arms.

Fuji stilled for a moment, before he started fidgeting again. Rolling over, Tezuka laid Fuji down on the bed and held him close, whispering into his ear.

"Stop it, Fuji. Listen to me. Calm down... we're not doing it, okay? You need to get some rest. "

Tezuka stroked Fuji's hair soothingly, like coaxing a child to sleep. It seemed to work, for Fuji had slowed to a stop, completely relaxing in Tezuka's embrace.

"Mm... this dream... feels so real. Tezuka..." Fuji muttered dreamily, snuggling into Tezuka's chest. Tezuka looked down at Fuji, feeling a strange sadness tugging at his heartstrings.

He pressed his lips against Fuji's forehead, "It's not a dream... it's me, Tezuka. I'm here with you, Fuji. "

Fuji was silent for a long while, and Tezuka thought that he had fallen asleep, but he started talking again, "Tezuka..? You're really Tezuka? "

Tezuka nodded, "Hn. "

Fuji's brows furrowed slightly, his eyes staying closed all this while. "Prove it. "

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly. How was he supposed to prove that he was who he was? He supposed he could show Fuji his identification card, but it didn't seem like Fuji was in a state to verify that. He thought for a long moment, before something finally struck him. He reached for Fuji's hand, lacing their fingers together. Fuji's hands got cold easily, and ever since Tezuka noticed that, they had always held hands whenever they spent the night together.

That simple gesture seemed to be all that Fuji had needed. A soft smile stretched across his lips as he snuggled even closer to Tezuka. Seeing the smile on Fuji's face, Tezuka felt his heart skip a beat. This was the Fuji he wanted. This was the Fuji he knew and loved.

"Don't go..." Fuji mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. Tezuka was tempted to get a wet towel to cool Fuji's burning face, but hearing those words from Fuji made him dismiss those thoughts immediately. He pulled the blanket over their bodies and closed his eyes, holding on to Fuji's hand as he drifted off to claim some much needed rest as well.

* * *

 _2.33pm._ Fuji woke up to find himself alone and naked in bed, his head throbbing heavily and his gastric juices stirring in a chaotic rhythm. His brows furrowed deeply as his head spun while he slowly pushed himself up. He tried to recall what happened last night, and his memory told him he went to sleep with Tezuka hugging him and holding his hand. Was it his memory? Or perhaps it was his imagination. He had had far too many dreams about Tezuka in the past eight years, it wouldn't be surprising if he had dreamt about him again last night. Sighing softly, Fuji got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Somewhat clearing the buzz in his head with a shower, Fuji then hastily wrapped a bath robe around himself before stepping out of his room with the intention of taking some pain killers and gastric tablets before ordering takeout. A deep voice shocked him out of whatever remaining sleep that was left in his system, and he almost lost his balance as he spun around, feeling his head spin twice the distance.

"Fuji. You're finally awake. How are you feeling? " Azure orbs stared wide in disbelief at the lanky figure sitting by the window at the far end of his apartment.

"T-Tezuka? What are you doing here? " Fuji asked, staring blankly at the bespectacled man who had just walked past him to fetch a cup of hot ginger tea from the kitchenette, placing the mug in his hands.

"Drink this... it'll make you feel better. " Fuji took a quick sip from the mug, nearly scalding his lips.

"You haven't answered my question. "

Tezuka looked at Fuji, his hand coming up to feel Fuji's forehead for his temperature. "I had to make sure you were fine, " he explained, brief and straight to the point.

"Thanks for sending me home. " Fuji muttered, feeling rather awkward out of a sudden. Tezuka only nodded.

Before he could offer any other response, Fuji had put his mug down on the table rather haphazardly, his eyes wide in realization, "S-so... last night... you slept with me? It wasn't a dream? " Fuji asked, feeling his cheeks warm up just slightly.

Tezuka nodded, then shook his head, "Not that kind of _slept_ with you..." Fuji chuckled when the meaning of those words hit him.

Tezuka hesitated for a moment, before he finally asked the question he had been longing to ask all night. "Fuji, are you seeing anyone? "

Fuji looked at Tezuka for a long while. He had wanted to tell him _yes_ , just to get back at Tezuka for abandoning him eight years ago. But he knew well enough that Tezuka hadn't really abandoned him. He had indeed left Japan to further his studies, but Fuji didn't stop him back then. And on top of that, he had strategically avoided him for the past few years.

Fuji shook his head, looking up at Tezuka expectantly. Tezuka then picked up Fuji's hand, holding it firmly but gently, "Then... let me keep your hands warm from now on, will you? "

Fuji smiled, returning the hold on Tezuka's hand. But his smile soon turned into a sad one, "But you're leaving again, aren't you? "

Tezuka took out an envelope from his pocket and held it out to Fuji. "It's a Christmas present for you. " Fuji opened the envelope to find tickets to the Australian Open in January. "It's probably the last tournament of my pro tennis career. "

Fuji looked up at Tezuka, shocked to hear the news. "So soon? But you're still young, you can still play for many years. "

Tezuka didn't agree, nor did he disagree with that comment. Fuji thought that those warm brown eyes bore a regretful look. "I've completed my Master's, and I'm intending to return to Japan, for good. Hopefully I'll be able to settle down with a meaningful job, and also... with you. "

Fuji held the ticket up to Tezuka's eye level, "But this is what you really want, isn't it? Tennis. "

Tezuka thought for awhile, before looking into Fuji's eyes seriously, "You're what I really want. I thought I had lost you for good. But now that you're willing to give me another chance, I won't let history repeat itself. "Tezuka moved forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Fuji's slender frame.

"But the Tezuka I fell in love with loved his tennis. He would do anything for his tennis. Are you not the same passionate man anymore? "Fuji asked coldly, standing still and not making any move to return the embrace.

Tezuka's lips pressed into a thin line. Both tennis and Fuji were important and precious to him. But he had chosen tennis over Fuji once, and he had almost lost Fuji for good, so he wasn't going to take that risk again.

"I don't know what to say, Fuji. You always leave me with no words to counter. You haven't changed at all, have you? "

Fuji chuckled, pulling away from Tezuka so that he could look at his face. "I have, Tezuka. I've become a more selfish and demanding man. You haven't answered me. Have you changed? Are you still the same passionate man I fell for? "

Tezuka wanted to say that he had already experienced how demanding Fuji had become, _last night_ , but the words died in his throat and an exasperated sigh passed his lips instead. "Tell me what to do, Fuji. Teach me how to be the same passionate man and yet not lose you again. "

Fuji smiled, and then chuckled as he stared at Tezuka with a soft gaze. "It seems you've become a greedier man."

Tezuka said nothing in retort, only patiently waited for the answer he wanted. When Fuji was over with his self-amusement, he put his hand in Tezuka's larger one, lacing their fingers together, "Take me with you, Tezuka. Don't leave me behind again. "

Deep hazel eyes stared into the dazzling pools of blue for a long while, the silence between them sounding more like jubilant chimes of bells in Tezuka's ears. He wanted to ask Fuji what would become of his own career if he had to be outside Japan for the most of the year, but Tezuka decided that he didn't want to be left speechless again, so he simply pressed his lips against Fuji's, while his free hand snaked around Fuji's waist and pulled him closer. He felt Fuji's hand tightening the grip on his hand, and he tightened his grip on Fuji's hand as well.

And he wasn't going to let go of it so easily again.

-end-

* * *

Note: This story was first published on Livejournal on Jan. 31st, 2008. A random plotbunny for a sequel came to me recently, so I cleaned it up a little, and here it is. Sequel will be posted soon! Thanks for reading :)

[Edit: Sequel, _Settling Scores_ , is now up! Please find it on my profile page:)]


End file.
